Dentro del llamado (La Bella & la Bestia)
by CalipsaErebo
Summary: Todo inicia con un libro de cuentos de hadas con un historia oculta tras este, Hermione y Draco son envueltos en un mundo distinto dentro de un castillo, hadas dragones y mucha magia, ciertos secretos ocultos de ambos y un amor no correspondido avivaran el destino que ya había sido planeado.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, esta es mi primera obra Dramione espero que les guste, sinceramente no sabía si subirla o no pero aquí me tienen.**

 **Quiero decir que los personajes no me pertenecen todos son obra de JK Rowling y su maravillosa imaginación, esto es para fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.**

 ** _Capítulo 1 "El extraño libro"_**

Había sido un día pesado, el profesor de pociones había puesto demasiadas formulas en su pizarra las cuales se debían seguir paso a paso, sin perder nota alguna el problema era aquel profesor se caracterizaba por ser quien anotaba demasiado rápido en el pizarrón y no daba tiempo a los alumnos de copiar todo, pues como dije el pizarrón estaba repleto de estas fórmulas y enseguida que terminaba de anotar borraba todo para anotar aún más formulas, hizo esto dos veces más, hasta que por fin se detuvo, miro a sus alumnos exhaustos y sonrió, su lema siempre era **"si quieren ser magos que se respeten deben memorizar en un minuto y ejercer en 10"** Orgulloso de recordar su frase se dirigió a ellos.

-Espero que estudien bien porque esta semana tenemos examen-. Se escuchó un estrepitoso quejido por parte de estos, y un gran abucheo por parte de los hermanos Weasley

\- ¡NO ME HAGAN HACERLES COPIAR OTRAS DOS PIZARRAS! La cara del Profesor estaba roja como un tomate y todos callaron al unísono.

Los pasillos del castillo estaban repletos de Alumnos, todos salían de sus clases y se dirigían al comedor, unos con poco entusiasmo por los exámenes y otros no tan preocupados más que por la comida y entre esos se hallaba Ron Weasley.

\- ¿Oye Hermione esta tarde la pasaras con nosotros? - Pregunto Harry.

-Lo siento Harry, tengo que estudiar para el examen de pociones y te aconsejaría que también lo hicieras. - Acuso Hermione.

-Relájate Hermione, te la pasas metida todo el día en la biblioteca-Dijo Ron.

Se detuvo en seco -Al menos yo me preocupo por mis notas y no solo por la comida-abrazo aún más fuerte su libro y se dirigió furiosa hacia la biblioteca.

-¿Y ahora a esta que le pico?- Pregunto Ron confundido.

-Debe ser por su nota con Snape, ya sabes cómo se pone con esas cosas-Dijo Harry.

La biblioteca se encontraba realmente sola, por supuesto, ¿quién en su sano juicio se saltaría el almuerzo para estudiar?, pero a Hermione no le preocupaba esas cosas, si no era antes tener la nota más alta, ya tendría tiempo de sobra para comer.

Comenzó buscando libros relacionados con pociones que ya habían visto, tomo los primero 7 que encontró y se dispuso a buscar una mesa que se encontrara sola y donde no ser interrumpida.

No fue tan difícil hallar una mesa ya que la biblioteca estaba completamente desierta, al fin de 5 minutos comenzó leyendo "pociones y mas pociones" subrayando lo mas relevante y anotando en su pergamino todo lo anteriormente analizado.

Cuando termino con esos libros fue en busca de mas, sin embargo cuando despego la cabeza de su pergamino noto que ya había anochecido, así que tomo los libros y los puso en su lugar, mañana podría venir después de la merienda y ponerse al corriente con temas que aun le faltaban, pensaba en eso mientras acomodaba los libros, sin embargo se percató que el último libro que estaba por acomodar sobresalia a su lado un libro algo viejo, termino de acomodar "¿Dónde hallar fragmentos para pociones" y tomo el libro que tenia a su derecha en el ultimo estante, era un lugar extraño para un viejo libro como ese, habitualmente ese tipo de libros se les tenia en un librero mas grande y mejor resguardado de los estudiantes despistados. Lo puso en sus manos, su cubierta era de piel color negra en la parte superior tenia un listón color cobre y sus orillas eran de un color oro al igual que en la parte superior, también tenia uno en la parte inferior, su portada estaba estampada con madera y en su centro tenía un Dragón con ojos color verde, pero sin título alguno, aprecia estar quemado o quizás desgastado por el tiempo. Debajo había una doncella estirando su mano ofreciéndole rosas, era una portada algo extraña si le preguntaban, la bibliotecaria le aviso que ya era tarde y que tenia que regresar a su casa, primero pensó en dejar el libro en la estantería pero al final se decidió llevárselo consigo, había llamado su atención y si volvía mañana por el tal vez no lo encontraría, puesto que los últimos días antes del examen la biblioteca se encontraría repleta de alumnos, menos mal que Hermione siempre estudiaba un mes antes de cada examen.

Cuando salió de la biblioteca los pasillos se encontraban completamente solos y oscuros alumbrados solo por la penumbra de las antorchas que se encontraban allí, dirigida hacia su casa su estómago dio un tremendo gruñido, había olvidado completamente que no había comido nada en la tarde y su estómago le pedía algo de comida, sabía que era tarde, pero siendo la Perfecta de su casa ¿Qué podía pasar?

Bajo hacia las cocinas por alguna comida que pudiesen tener o que sobrase con los elfos, pero cuando entro su sorpresa fue que los elfos domésticos aun no descansaban y estaban aún más atareados preparando postres o simplemente limpiado, a ella siempre le pareció de mal gusto tratar a los elfos domésticos como inferiores y no como iguales, pero esa no fue la mayor sorpresa que tuvo, al dirigir su vista a uno de los muebles que tenían a su derecha vio a Draco quien se encontraba recargado en este, disfrutando de un pastelillo de chocolate mientras veía con inferioridad a unos elfos que le ofrecían agua, miro lentamente donde se encontraba Hermione analizándola de pies a cabeza y se detuvo en sus ojos.

-Miren que trajo la suciedad- Espetó el.

Genial de todos los que podía encontrarme y tenía que ser precisamente el Pensó Hermione con desencanto, no quería discutir, o pelear, mejor dicho, al menos no con el estómago vacío. Ignorando del todo el comentario de Draco se dirigió a ver los manjares que tenía a su derecha cuando estaba a punto de tomar una fruta alguien apareció frente a ella.

-La amiga de Harry Potter- Comento Dobby quien estaba entusiasmado y feliz al verla.

-¿Dobby? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto sorprendida.

-Solo vine a ver a amigos, ¿pero qué….

-¡Vaya Granger! -Se burló Malfoy-. ¡Pero mira que pareja!, son perfectos, una inmunda sangre sucia y un elfo doméstico, ¡no pude a verlo descrito mejor!

Hermione quien hasta un punto se encontraba neutral exploto, no tanto por que dijera que ella y dobby eran pareja y mucho menos por decirle sangre sucia, era un término que el usaba tan frecuentemente que ya no le causaba ningún tipo de sentimiento en ella, no, sino más bien fue el tono tan despectivo y despreciable que tenía en su voz.

-¡¿Quieres callarte?! -Los ojos le brillaban -No estoy de humor para tus estúpidas bromitas.

-¡Uy! "¡Cuidado con Granger que hoy no está de humor!"- Dijo Malfoy con sorna.

-¿Por qué mejor no te largas con tu padre? O puede que "se entere de esto" -Espeto Hermione con sarcasmo.

Inmediatamente de su cara se borró su sonrisa petulante.

-No le prestes atención Dobby, ahora dime lo que estabas por decirme…

Malfoy arranco el libro que estaba sosteniendo Hermione en su mano derecha.

-"¡Oww!"-Dijo Malfoy con sorna -¿Es tu diario Granger? ¿No crees que ya estas un poco grandecita para estas cosas?

-¡¿Y a ti que mierda te importa?!-Frunció el ceño.

-¡Oh pero valla que me importa Granger, con este tipo de cosas puedo hacerte el hazme reír de Hogwarts!- Se burló de ella.

-¡Dámelo Malfoy!-Grito furiosa.

-No quiero, y no puedes obligarme -Le miro con inferioridad y se dio vuelta para después abrir el libro en una de sus hojas -Ahora veamos.

" _Había una vez un hombre muy rico que…"_

-¡¿Estas de coña Granger?! ¡¿Un cuento para niños?!-Grito furioso, mientras Hermione se partía de risa.

-Yo nunca afirme que ese podría ser mi diario, tú lo diste por hecho – Afirmo.

Malfoy borro toda expresión de su rostro y se dirigió hacia ella

-Te sugiero que cierres esa boca… ¡inmunda sangre sucia! Aun con esto puedo hacerte añicos ¿sabes? - Dijo con repulsión.

Dio un paso al frente quedando a escasos centímetros de Malfoy -¿Eso es una amenaza?-inquirió Hermione.

-Tómalo como quieras, a mí que me va a importar como se lo tome alguien –hizo una pequeña pausa para posar sus ojos de arriba abajo con deje de repulsión sobre ella. -Como tú.

-Escucha maldito hurón no se quien mierda te estés creyendo, pero…

-¡NO! ¡TU ESCUCHA! -Sacó amenazadoramente la varita de su capa -TU MALDITA IMPURA…

-¡BASTA!-Grito Dobby y luego todo se volvió oscuridad.

Se escuchaban murmullos apenas reconocibles, posteriormente palabras y repentinamente un frio que recorría el cuerpo de Hermione de pies a cabeza abrió los ojos lentamente desconcertada, se miró tirada en el suelo blanco, estaba nevando llevaba puesta una ropa del siglo XV cuando por fin le dejo de dar vueltas la cabeza comenzó a levantarse y pudo visualizar pueblerinos a su alrededor, mujeres, hombres y niños se encontraban rodeándola, mirándola confundidos con bastante deje de confusión.

-¿Qui-quién eres? -Pregunto un anciano con un gorro que le cubría la cabeza y un gran abrigo café.

-Yo… yo soy… -Se detuvo un momento Estas personas definitivamente no son de nuestro mundo y menos aún de nuestra época, deben de ser al menos el siglo XV no puedo decirles quien soy y mucho menos que soy una bruja, me quemarían ¿Dobby a donde nos trajiste? Pensó.

Dolía, Dolía mucho la cabeza y no dejaba de dar vueltas, Malfoy abrió sus ojos y lo único que puedo ver eran hojas demasiadas hojas a su alrededor, de una tonalidad café amarillento con una pigmentación rojiza en el tallo y que se difuminaba a partir de la mitad de la hoja, esas hojas nunca las había visto, se puso de pie y cundo se dispuso a caminar lo único que pudo visualizar eran arboles a donde quiera que mirase.

¿Dónde diablos estoy? Pensó.

-Dobby sabe la respuesta- Declaro.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- Pregunto de mal gusto – ¿No deberías estar barriendo algún castillo?

-Dobby es un elfo libre, señor, dobby ya no limpia más castillos o sirve a alguien dobby….

-Sí, si como sea, dijiste que sabias donde estábamos así que contesta. - Dijo Malfoy hastiado.

-Estamos en el libro señor – Afirmo

-¿En el libro? –Rio con sorna.

-Sí, cuando usted y la señorita Granger comenzaron a discutir nuevamente, el libro nos absorbió dentro. -Afirmo convencido de ello.

Malfoy dio un suspiro y se llevó su mano a la boca, hizo una mueca y volvió a mirar a dobby a quien pateo sin remordimiento alguno. Dobby quien se encontraba tranquilo solo puedo sentir el golpe venir hacia él. Cuando vivía en la casa Manor esto era bastante normal, los Malfoy siempre habían sido duros con él y con cualquier elfo domestico eso lo sabía de antemano, sin embargo el ya no servía a los Malfoy y aun así recibió un golpe de parte de uno de ellos, fue en ese momento en que dobby quien aún tenía esperanza de que algún día pudiera cambiar, se esfumo.

Malfoy comenzó a caminar entre el bosque buscando algún refugio o algún lugar donde pudiese quedarse pues se avecinaba una tormenta.

-¿Señorita? -Insistió el anciano.

-Lo siento, soy… ¡soy Bella! - Tenia la ligera sospecha de que Dobby los había traído al cuento del libro. Y por lo que había podido leer del libro mientras se dirigía a las cocinas, era algo parecido a la ''Bella Y la Bestia'' que ella conocía en el mundo muggle, además como también ''la bella y la Bestia'' este libro estaba ambientando en Francia.

Se levantó del piso sacudiendo la nieve que se había impregnado en sus ropas.

-¿Bella? ¿Cómo la reina? - Inquirió confundido.

-¡Si! Es que me pusieron ese nombre es su honor -Afirmó nerviosa.

-Pero ella murió hace más de 300 años, ya casi nadie la recuerda- Confirmo aún más confundido por su respuesta.

-Fue por mi bisabuela quien quiso que mi nombre fuera Bella en su honor- Dijo convenientemente.

Los pueblerinos se miraban unos a otros confundidos preguntándose si esa historia era cierta.

-¿De casualidad saben en dónde queda su castillo?-Inquirió.

-Su castillo desapareció después de la muerte de nuestros reyes, lamento informar -¿pero por qué lo buscarías?, Sin mencionar que nunca te habíamos visto en este pueblo. – pregunto inquisitivamente.

-Es que… mi familia y yo venimos de vacaciones y escuchamos algo acerca de un hermoso catillo en este pueblo- Los dedos le temblaban y sentía que pronto comenzaría a balbucear.

¿Dónde diablos esta Malfoy y Dobby? Pensó airada Hermione.

-Pues como dije anteriormente el castillo desapareció entre el bosque- Afirmo el anciano.

-¿Un bosque?, ¿Pueden decirme dónde queda?- Interrogo.

-Claro, el bosque no queda muy lejos de aquí, ¿puede ver ese sendero señorita? -

-Si. -Afirmo Hermione.

-Ese es el camino más rápido al Bosque, pero si gusta puedo sugerirle otro camino- Aconsejo el anciano, quien entre más hablaba con la chica más le parecía extraño.

-Es muy amable de su parte pero creo que puedo ir por el sendero. -Dijo sonriente. Hermione quien estaba a punto de irse la detuvo una mujer de aspecto robusto y complexión pequeña.

-Espera mi niña, no puedes ir ahora, se acerca una tormenta.

-No se preocupe señora, puedo cuidar de mí, además mi familia me está esperando - Inquirió para poder salir lo más pronto posible de allí.

-No te preocupes muchacha mañana puedes reunirte con tu familia, pero hoy es bastante peligroso- Afirmo cálida y alegremente tomándola del brazo y la llevándola a rastras con ella. Donde quiera que estés Draco Malfoy espero estés sufriendo mucho Pensó.

Habían pasado ya más de 4 horas en las que dejo a Hermione en una habitación con algo de galletas y leche, estaba agradecida de que le dieran refugio pero más sin en cambio estaba desesperada de regresar o encontrar al estúpido de Malfoy, los exámenes estaban cerca y ella estaba atrapada en un mundo que desconocía, bueno algo así, puesto que ya tenía algo de conocimiento sobre ello.

Estaba tan en ensimismada en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta ya había anochecido, miro por la pequeña ventana que daba a las pequeñas y desiertas calles del pueblo, sintió una ráfaga de viento sobre su cara, observo el cielo y este estaba inundado de nubes oscuras con relámpagos sobresaliendo de ellas, tomo una frazada y se envolvió dentro de ella, cerro sus ojos y lo único que podía pensar es que aquello debía ser un sueño, no podía ser real.

El día había comenzado y Harry se encontraba sobre un sofá dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor. Era un día como cualquier otro, sin embargo algo le parecía diferente pero ¿Qué?

-Hola Harry –saludo Ginny.

-Hola Ginny. –dio un suspiro pesadamente.

-No pensé que te molestaría verme –Dijo algo molesta.

-No Ginny no lo tomes a mal, es solo que siento algo diferente, como si algo pasara ¿me entiendes?

Ginny quedo en completo silencio no sabía a lo que se refería.

-Como sea no tiene importancia –Dijo así cambiando el tema. –Pensé que estarías con Dean.

-Yo también pensé eso, sin embargo, me cancelo, creo que está interesado en otra, quien sabe. –Dijo con una tenue decepción.

-Vaya Ginny no sé qué decir. –bajo su mirada hacia sus manos que ya habían comenzado a sudar, nunca sabia como tratar esos temas con ella, de alguna manera siempre terminaban poniéndolo nervioso y con un hueco en su estómago.

-No importa, de cualquier manera, no podrías hacer nada ¿o sí?, ¿Harry? –Dio un ligero roce con su mano sobre la suya.

Harry alzo la vista y se encontró con unos ojos almendrados y unas pecas bien marcadas sobre su rostro que la hacían lucir tan linda a la luz de la mañana y un cabello que con la brisa la hacían parecer destellar en fuego. Quedo en silencio perdido en todas esas características que la hacían relucir única y hermosa.

-Harry ¿has visto mi escoba? No la encuentro por ningún lado…

Ron quien bajaba a la sala común distraídamente, miro hacia la escena de él y su hermana. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Ginny? ¿No tenías una cita con el estúpido de Dean?

-Nos vemos más tarde Harry iré con Luna al Boticario. –miro a ron con desdén tomo su chaqueta y se fue de allí.

-Hey Ginny, ¡Te está hablando tu hermano! -Grito ron desde donde se encontraba.

Harry soltó unas pequeñas risitas por debajo.

El día era espléndidamente radiante, no esperaba que fuera así, puesto que un día anterior, había caído una enorme tormenta de nieve la cual había causado un frio insoportable y las ventiscas habían hecho volar un establo no muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba, más sin embargo el amanecer remontado sobre aquellas montañas blancas por el hielo habían hecho que el piso atuviera hundido debajo de esa hermosa nieve tan brillante como la luz de la luna con toques azulados como pequeñas chispas mágicas no muy a lo lejos podría ver algunos hermosos arboles llenos de este pintoresco color tan puro y mágico, tan solo ver aquel paisaje le hizo recordar a Hogwarts.

Suspiro pesadamente, Hogwarts, tan solo había pasado un día y ya lo extrañaba más que nunca. Sus amigos, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville… Harry – dio un pequeño suspiro en este último.- Harry quien había estado inerte en sus pensamientos desde hace ya más de un año, el, que siempre había estado a su lado, consolándola en todo momento, dándole ánimos cuando ron no hacía más que hacerla añicos por dentro, el que siempre estaba cuando más necesitaba de alguien y en quien más confiaba, ella sabía que lo quería más que un hermano más que como un hermano con el que había crecido y afortunadamente madurado con quien había tenido infinitas aventuras, todo, _todo_ había sido su lado y a pesar de estar ciertamente enamorada de él no podía demostrarle sus sentimientos puesto que GInny, una de sus más íntimas amigas estaba igualmente enamorada de él, lo único que podía hacer era guardar su amor para ella sola y esperar a que el fuese feliz a lado de su amiga.

Salió de aquella pequeña casa en la que le habían ofrecido refugio, dio un paso al frente y este se hundió entre l blanda y suave nieve, sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo. -¿Segur no quieres pasar otro día más? No nos importaría tenerte aquí. – dijo cálidamente aquella señora.

-Muchas gracias – dijo cortésmente Hermione – Pero aún tengo que reunirme con mi familia.

-Entiendo – Respondió brevemente –Pero si aún andas por este lugar no dudes en visitarnos estaremos aquí para usted y su familia.

-¡Madre! – estoy hablándote, ¡hazme caso! - Grito un pequeño niño de 9 años.

Hermione soltó una pequeña risita por lo bajo de su mano. -Le agradezco su hospitalidad, será un gusto volverla a verla – Sonrió y se dispuso a ponerse en marcha.

Había pasado ya una hora desde que tomo el sendero al que el viejo la había conducido,

-¿Qué es lo que miran, mocosos -Dijo molesto Malfoy.

Había unos niños pequeños de al menos años mirándolo con miedo y extrañeza.

Sacudió su ropa negra que estaba cubierta de nieve de en donde había estado recostado -¿Siguen aquí? ¡LARGENSE! -Grito, pero los niños que no habían reaccionado del asombro, tomaron rocas y comenzaron a lanzárselas.

-¡¿PERO QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?! ¡MALDITOS MOCOSOS ME LAS VAN A PAGAR! -Apunto con su varita, pero alguien tomo su brazo y lo miro, los niños gritaron y salieron corriendo.

Quito bruscamente su brazo que sostenía Dobby -¡NO ME TOQUES ESCORIA!-

Los ojos de Dobby le brillaban -Veo que no a cambiado señor -Dijo con tristeza.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? -Pregunto molesto.

-Usted sigue tratando a Dobby como antes, ¡y Dobby ya no le sirve a usted ni a nadie! -Grito enfadado y se fue.

Malfoy estaba sorprendido, ningún elfo antes le había gritado y mucho menos faltado al respeto de tal manera como aquella. Como sea Pensó Tengo que largarme de aquí Lanzo un hechizo, pero este no funciono, lanzo otro y nada, su magia no funcionaba ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?, se preguntó.

Estaba en medio de un bosque perdido, sin rumbo, avanzando a grandes zancadas, ya había anochecido y estaba haciendo cada vez más frio, se detuvo a descansar en una roca y miro al cielo pensando ¿En qué diablos se había metido?

Todo es culpa de esa maldita sangre sucia, sabía que su simple presencia causaría problemas Pensó.

-¿Mama crees que esa chica encuentre el castillo?- Pregunto un niño de 9 años poniéndose la pijama.

-Lo más seguro es que no lo halle-Afirmó la madre. -Ese castillo se perdió desde la muerte de los reyes, nadie ha dado con él desde entonces.

-¿Entonces qué pasará con esa chica? -Inquirió curioso.

-Lo más seguro es que la devoren los lobos -Afirmo despreocupadamente.

-¿Pero por qué nadie le dijo de los lobos mami? -Pregunto.

-Por qué nadie confía en forasteros y menos aun cuando son tan extraños como esa muchacha, además, no lo hubiese aceptado Melhor, es mejor así y ya no preguntes más, ya es tarde – Dijo la mujer recostando a su niño en la cama.

Bostezo – Pero mama aun no tengo sueño.

Sonrió -Vamos, duerme mi pequeño, mañana será otro día – Acaricio afectuosamente su cabeza.

-Es verdaderamente precioso -Dijo Hermione.

En el cielo habían millones de estrellas parpadeando incesantemente, algunas estrellas eran fugaces disparadas como flechas y la luna se encontraba en su mayor punto, resplandecía e iluminaba aquel oscuro bosque, era un espectáculo de ver, si no hubiese sido por su estómago que gruñía aún más que con anterioridad, seguiría perdida en esa hermosa vista, solo esperaba encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche, ¿Por qué diablos se le había ocurrido pensar que Dobby y Draco estarían en un castillo que no sabía si quiera si existía?, estaba abarrotada, había caminado en círculos durante horas sin encontrar tan siquiera un pista del condenado castillo.

-¡Por Merlín! -Lanzo un grito de frustración. -¡¿Dónde demonios esta ese castillo?! - Recargo su cuerpo sobre un árbol.

Sin ánimos y mirando al suelo pudo distinguir una luz tan clara como la luna blanca, alzo la vista y vio un unicornio frente a ella, mirándola, Hermione se sorprendió, no se esperaba algún ser mágico en aquel mundo de _muggles_ era sumamente extraño, y más aún después de lanzar hechizos sin existo alguno, pero ver a un ser mágico le subió el ánimo.

El unicornio relincho y trotó a su alrededor sin quitarle la mirada, Hermione quien también lo observaba noto que la estaba estudiando, analizándola, pensando tal vez en su siguiente movimiento, pero el unicornio comenzó a avanzar indicándole que le siguiera.

Cruzaron un rio y al otro lado no había más que arboles pero en medio había una gran roca cubierta por muchos arbustos, el corcel de un cuerno le miro y después atravesó los arbustos que cubrían la roca, Hermione siguió sus pasos y al otro lado había un pasillo cubierto de rosales marchitos, el corcel estaba a un metro de ella, a pesar de a ver pasado el bosque, parecía que no hubiese cambiado mucho su entorno, pues en aquel lugar todavía estaban rodeados de árboles, no paso mucho tiempo para hallar un Castillo casi tan grande como el de Hogwarts, se preguntaba si en verdad alguien había vivido en aquel lugar pues parecía estar en ruinas, el corcel la guio hasta una puerta lo bastante grande que Troll podría pasar cómodamente por ella, parecía ser la entrada de aquel lugar, Hermione se dirigió a esta y aquel corcel de un cuerno avanzo hasta desaparecer, ella miro unos instantes donde había desaparecido aquel ser y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

-¿Hola? -preguntó en voz alta, pero nadie respondió a su llamado, dio por hecho que el lugar estaba deshabitado y se dispuso a entrar.

Subió unas escaleras muy anchas que se hallaban en la entrada, se tomó del barandal y busco alguna antorcha que hubiese en el lugar, hayo una encendida al final de las escaleras y se la llevó consigo.

Cuando subió al segundo piso Dobby apareció frente a ella, sonriéndole.

-Hermione Granger, Dobby la ha estado buscando por todas partes -Dijo, tomándole la mano. -Me alegra que este bien señora.

Hermione sonrió -No me digas señora, soy tu amiga Dobby, por lo tanto puedes decirme Hermione.

Dobby comenzó a llorar a mares -Todos los amigos de Harry Potter son tan ambles con alguien como yo.

-¡No digas eso Dobby! Ser alguien como tu es maravilloso, nunca pienses que eres menos que alguien, eres nuestro amigo, eres MI amigo -Sonrió y acaricio afectuosamente su cabeza.

Dobby sonrió -Usted no es como al señor Malfoy que servía Dobby, me hubiese gustado que él no hubiera caído también en este mundo con nosotros.

-¿Él está con nosotros? -Pregunto.

-No hables como si fuera un fantasmaGranger – Espetó Malfoy.

Hermione levanto la vista, y lo que vio no tenía precio.

-¿Po- porque tienes astas en la cabeza? -Pregunto aguantando la risa.

-¡¿ASTAS?!- Grito Malfoy buscando un espejo, tomo un plato que había en un mueble de madera cerca de él y se reflejó en este.

Efectivamente tenía unos cuernos, eran grandes y retorcidos, negros como el carbón y algo grandes, Malfoy toco los dos lentamente, pensando que tal vez no era real y era una broma pesada de Granger, pero al ver que seguían ahí y no se movían entro en pánico.

-Bueno, tal vez no sean unas astas, pero sí que son unos lindos cuernos ¿no crees? –Hermione dio una carcajada que resonó en todo el castillo.

-¡NO ES GRACIOSO GRANGER! -Grito furioso. Dio la vuelta y siguió mirando de estos grandes y negros cuernos en su cabeza.

-Pero creo que eso no es lo único por lo que deberías preocuparte. -Afirmó esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Malfoy no se inmutó ante su comentario.

-Solo digo que algo podría colgarte de entre las piernas -Continuo.

-Granger, lo único que cuelga de entre mis piernas son mis bolas y no te las voy a mostrar -Dijo petulante.

-¡NO SEAS IMBÉCIL! ¡Tienes una cola en el trasero! -Grito ruborizada.

-Si no tuviéramos cola en el "trasero" dudo que fuéramos magos, me esperaba algo más inteligente de tu parte Granger.

Hermione bufo y se dirigió al pasillo que había delante de ella, dejando atrás a Malfoy quien aún se miraba por el reflejo de aquel plato.

-Vaya completo imbécil -Bufo ruborizada aun por aquel comentario de Malfoy. –" _si no tuviéramos cola en el trasero dudo que fuéramos magos Granger"._

-¡Pamplinas! ¡Quiero verte decirte eso cuando veas tu cola de lagartija! -Gritaba por el pasillo furiosa caminando tan rápido que había olvidado por completo que Dobby la seguía -¡Estúpido Malfoy con sus estúpidos cuernos y su estúpida cola!.

-Dobby piensa que no debe enojarse por un comentario del señor Malfoy -Trato de tranquilizarla.

-Lo siento Dobby no quise meterte en esto.

-Dobby está feliz de poder estar con una amiga de Harry Potter.

-¡¿QUE MIERDA ES ESTO?! -Grito Malfoy.

Hermione compartió una mirada de complicidad con Dobby.

-¿Has visto a Hermione esta mañana? -Pregunto Harry.

-No, tal vez ya está en clase, sabes que ella siempre llega antes que los demás, no me extrañaría no a verla visto esta mañana.

Harry asintió y apresuró el paso a su clase, esta vez llegaban retrasado por 10 minutos. La profesora Minerva era quien daba la clase, dieron dos suaves golpes en la puerta y esperaron una respuesta.

-¡Adelante! -Exclamo la profesora antes de que Harry o Ron pudieran decir algo.

-Llegan nuevamente tarde señores – dijo molesta mientras sostenía un libro de _transformaciones_.

Ambos amigos se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron apenados. –Espero que esta sea la última vez o me veré forzada a bajar puntos sobre su casa.

Harry y Ron bajaron la cabeza e intercambiaron miradas por lo debajo. –pueden tomar asientos. – Dijo con el libro que un sostenía.

McGonagall se dirigió nuevamente a su clase, comenzando la lectura. –Tomen nota, esto puede que venga en su próximo examen.

Harry comenzó a buscar a sus alrededores alguna señal de Hermione sin embargo no había nada, absolutamente nada, ni una luz de ella.

-Ron definitivamente algo está pasando, Hermione nunca falta a ninguna clase. – Dijo Harry.

-Seguro que solo está en una reunión '' _super-secreta de la cual no puede hablarnos''_ que no es más que de prefectos. - Dijo Ron despreocupadamente.

Harry miro a la nada por al menos unos 10 segundo sintiendo nuevamente ''ese algo'' que no estaba bien y las palabras de Ron no lo tranquilizaban. Harry había hecho un muy fuerte lazo con Hermione, ser su amiga, su hermana, su confidente y quizás en algún momento llego a sentir algo muy especial por ella, pero por desgracia su amigo Ron también, ¿Lo peor? Él no lo sabía, pero Harry… Harry sí que lo sabía, hubiese querido nunca haberse dado cuenta o tan solo haberlo ignorado pero su sentido común, su maldito sentido común le había hecho sentir en el fondo que aquello no podía ser, ¿Cómo podría traicionar a su mejor amigo?, aunque Ron ni siquiera hubiera estado al tanto de sus sentimientos por ella, él lo sabía y para él contaba como traición. ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta?, ni siquiera el quisiera haberse enterado.

Fue una tarde en la que el atardecer que ahora bien pensando en aquel momento parecería de otro mundo. Los rayos de luz sobresalían de entre el _bosque prohibido,_ Harry en aquel momento tenían la edad de 14 y el y Hermione habían ido a la biblioteca puesto que realizarían un trabajo de posiciones para profesor Snape, aquel extensivo pero interesante proyecto había sido formado en parejas, quizás fue suerte, quizás el destino pero ella había sido su pareja en aquel entonces, su proyecto estaba basado en el _filtro de la muerte,_ Harry había acabado exitosamente de investigar en todos los libros que Hermione le había encomendado leer y sacar lo más relevante, había sido cansado pero al final había podido acabar con ellos.

-Ten. – Dijo Hermione, dándole otros 3 libros más que había sacado no hace mucho de una parte que quien sabe dónde estaba.

Harry la miro el libro exhausto y luego miro a Hermione quien se encontraba sumamente concentrada en su libro. Dio un suspiro y comenzó a leerlo.

Quizá habían pasado ya más de 8 horas, era de madrugada y habían estado trabajado en la sala común.

-Hermione ¿Qué tal si nos damos un respiro? – sugirió Harry.

Hermione estaba tan centrada en su trabajo que ni siquiera pudo prestarle atención, su cabello estaba hecho un manojo de estropicio, a pesar de haberse hecho una coleta los pequeños y molestos cabellos salían por doquier.

Hermione dio un respingo, sintió unas manos cerca de su cuello y volteo violentamente hacia su derecha.

-Tranquila, solo soy yo – Dijo Harry para calmarla.

Hermione quien tenía sus ojos abiertos como platos comenzaron a relajarse, era solo Harry, había estado tan inmersa en su proyecto que ni siquiera se acordaba de él o si quiera la hora. – lo siento Harry, no me di cuenta del tiempo. – Dijo avergonzada.

-No te preocupes. – Dijo Harry comenzando a darle masaje en el cuello, que ya bastante tenso lo tenía. Hermione comenzó a disfrutarlo, estaba exhausta pero aquella investigación debía ser perfecta, ella bien sabía que Snape no le daría una nota de 10 y la daría la ''nota perfecta'' a ese idiota de la casa Slytherin, pero no dudaría en ponerle menos de 8 por un solo error que tuviera y definitivamente ella no se lo permitiría.

-Deberías de relajarte un poco Hermione, el trabajo no se entrega mañana además ya es un poco tarde. – dijo Harry con preocupación. – No siempre tienes que tener una nota perfecta ¿sabes?

-Lo sé, pero es Snape y además no le daré el gusto a esa serpiente de burlase de mi por sacar una nota menos a la de él. – Harry sonrió.

-Lo sé pero por hoy puedes descansar, ya has hecho mucho.

-Puedes ir a descansar, acabare en un momento, ya no falta mucho. – Dijo Hermione confortablemente.

-Harry dio un suspiro -¿Estas segura?

-Sí, ahora toma un baño yo iré en un rato más, no te preocupes. –Dijo Hermione con determinación, lo dirigió a la salida de la sala y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

 **4:00 am.**

Y Harry no había podido pegar los ojos, solo le daba vueltas Hermione y haberla dejado sola acabando aquel extenso proyecto. No podía más Harry se irguió enseguida, y fue nuevamente a la sala común.

-Lo siento Hermione, pero no puedo dejarte acabar sola…

Hermione estaba recostada encima de su brazo, en su mano aun sostenía aquella pluma y debajo de ella se encontraba el pergamino, Harry quien iba con paso decidió comenzó a disminuirlo. La miro con cierta ternura, le parecía tan linda verla de esa manera, tomo una manta y la puso sobre su espalda, no quería despertarla, movió un mechón de su rostro y se sentó a su lado se recostó sobre su brazo al igual que ella lo estaba, la miro fijamente, todos los aspectos que veía en ella en aquel momento _aun_ los más mínimos le hicieron parecerla ver más linda, esos desastrosos cabellos castaños que tenía, de un momento a otro parecían haber tomado otro aspecto, sus largas y gruesas pestañas casi negras, sus labios rosas y carnosos, ¡joder! Hasta su nariz le parecía hermosa, entonces sintió que el estómago le daba vueltas y el corazón le comenzaba a palpitar con más intensidad, se irguió enseguida, miro la hora eran las 8 en punto, ¿Cuánto había pasado viéndola?, ¿cómo fue que el tiempo paso tan rápido?

-Despierta Harry. –Dijo Ron alternando la mano de un lado a otro para captar su atención.

Harry parpadeo un par de veces y luego volvió al mundo y luego miro a Ron.

-Despreocúpate ya estará en la cena con nosotros presumiéndonos su perfecto _''premio anual''_ que es.

No tan convencido Harry le dio una sonrisa y asintió.

-¿Sabes que tienes que a salir de allí algún día no?

-¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!- Gritaba Malfoy dentro de la habitación.

-¡DEJA DE SER UN NIÑO MIMADO Y SAL DE UNA VEZ! -Exclamó Hermione.

Se escucharon pasos apresurados dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, Malfoy toma la perilla y dio un brusco Jalón.

-¡SI APRECIAS TU VIDA GRANGER, TE SUGIERO QUE TE LARGUES DE AQUI! – Dijo Malfoy.

Hermione lo estaba sulfurándola con la mirada, ¿a quién le importaba ese patán?, podía resolver esto sola no necesitaba a un maldito narcisista engreído con ella.

-¡VETE AL DIABLO! – Espeto furiosa.

-¡Que Salazar me apare! Tener que estar atrapado con una asquerosa aberración de la sangre ya es haber caído más bajo que el infierno.

Hermione le miraba con tanto odio, sus ojos se convirtieron en rendijas y no pronuncio palabra alguna.

Malfoy esperaba algún insulto por parte de ella, sin embargo, este no llego lo único que puedo sentir fue un pulsante dolor en su espinilla puesto que Hermione le consiguió dar una fuerte patada en la espinilla, este se irguió de dolor sobando la parte afectada le miro con ira –Tu estúpida sangre sucia, te arrepentirás de esto. –Hermione, bufo le dedico una última mirada de odio y se marchó de allí.

Salió por la puerta principal, Hermione estaba realmente furiosa por aquel encuentro tan desagradable, había querido hablar con ese narcisista para encontrar una manera de salir de allí ¿pero que recibió? Insultos por parte suya, por ella Malfoy podía quedarse atrapado de por vida allí, ella encontraría una manera de salir de allí y regresar cuanto antes a Hogwarts. Lo primero tenía que leer el libro, estaba segura que allí encontraría la respuesta. Comenzó a buscar en una bolsa que cargaba consigo no lo encontraba ¿Dónde diablos lo habían puesto? Comenzó a recordar el último lugar que había estado con él y como si fuera una evidente supuso conde se encontraba con… Malfoy.

Dentro de la habitación Malfoy se había dado cuenta que era realmente espaciosa casi como as habitaciones en la mansión Manor, después de haberse observado por mucho tiempo en el espejo se tiro la cama abarrotado que se encontraba detrás de él, dio un suspiro y miro al techo, había unas especias de hadas en el techo con arpas y violines, de pronto aquellas imágenes estáticas comenzaron a moverse, Malfoy sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo aquellos seres bajaron y comenzaron a volar alrededor de el con risillas sobresaliendo de estos.

-¡Aléjense de mi malditas moscas! – dijo Malfoy sacudiendo sus brazos alternadamente sobre él.

Dos de los seres se miraron con unas risillas traviesas asintieron y comenzaron picarlo entre las cosquillas haciendo que Malfoy se torciese de las cosquillas y comenzara a crepitar más su furia, logro atrapar una la presiono muy duro contra la mano asfixiándola y luego la lanzo sobre el espejo el cual se quebró al contacto, los demás seres pararon de inmediato y miraron la escena, uno de los vidrios al caer corto sus alas. Malfoy no se inmuto ni un poco ante el incidente que estaba ocurriendo, los pequeños seres salieron volando por la ventana y tras ellos cerraron la ventana de un azotón.

Maldita sea ni siquiera puedo conjurar algún hechizo aquí Maldijo en sus adentro.

Prono comenzó a sentirse mal y su vista comenzó nublarse cerraba los ojos con fuerza para conseguir volver a la normalidad, pero no funcionaba se llevó la mano a la frente se sentía realmente mareado, todo le daba vueltas comenzó a retroceder con pasos retardados choco con la mesa que tenía detrás y lo último que pudo sentir fue caer al suelo.

Hermione regreso con un agobiante dolor de cabeza, pensar en que probablemente discutiría nuevamente con Malfoy le ponía los pelos de punta.

Se dirigió a la habitación en la que había estado antes toco la puerta y no hubo respuesta por parte de esta.

-¡Malfoy ralamente necesito el libro! – Grito por fuera. – ¡Malfoy! – daba jalones a la perilla tratando de abrirla, pero por más intentos que tuviera esta no conseguía abrirse.

-Déjeme ayudarle señorita – dijo a lo lejos un hombre con un smoking y bastón en mano.

Hermione le miro suspicazmente pero luego decidió alejarse de la puerta, el hombre subió por las escaleras, con un porte elegante, apoyándose sobre su bastón, miro hacia la puerta giro la perilla y como si hubiese sido por arte de magia esta se abrió.


	2. Capitulo 2 El Dragon de Tierra

_**Capítulo 2 ''El dragón de Tierra''**_

Malfoy abrió los ojos vio un techo como el de su recamara creía que todo había sido un horrible sueño, se llevó la mano la cabeza parecía tener jaqueca.

-Vaya, despertaste. –Dijo Hermione. –Comenzaba a preocuparme.

Malfoy subió mas sus manos dando toques una y otra ve hasta llegar a sus cernos ¡MALDICION! Ese maldito lugar no había sido un sueño aún estaba en ahí y por desgracia aun con esa sangre sucia.

-Estuviste así por 2 días ¿sabes? – dijo tomando un sorbo de café caliente mientras sostenía con la otra su libro.

Malfoy abrió los ojos como plato pero no fue mucha su sorpresa puesto que tenía buen material para burlase de aquella nefasta impura ¿Cómo desaprovechar aquello?

-Granger ¿estuviste preocupada por mí? – dijo con sorna.

Hermione volteo a verlo con indignación. –Oh pobrecita – recitaba irónico – ¿quieres que te consuele Granger?

Hermione estaba atónita, ¿le desagrada? Si, ¡oh! pero por supuesto que le desagradaba, pero ¿qué importa? en aquel momento era una vida y aun que fuese quizás su enemigo una vida era una vida y haría lo que fuera por cualquier otro ser vivo pero a veces, se cuestionaba sin tan siquiera valía el esfuerzo por ese petulante niño rico.

-Estúpido. – el insulto salió solo de su boca.

-¿escuche bien? ¿Me estas insultando acaso? – rio.

-¡Vaya! No lo esperaba aparte de estúpido, sordo, si Malfoy te insulte, ¿acaso el golpe que recibiste no hace mucho te dejo más tonto de lo normal? –acuso Hermione.

Malfoy sintió la sangre hervir a causa del comentario sin embargo no se dejaría ganar fácilmente -¿Granger estas sentida verdad?

Hermione lo miro confundida pero con la guardia en alto, no estaba entendiendo a lo que se refería.

-ya, deja te explico debes estas muy sentida por que no te agradecí ya que gracias a ti estoy vivo. – Hubo una pausa, adoraba ver los gestos de Ganger, era tan divertido mofarse de ella – pues bien ahora te agradeceré.

Malfoy se levantó de la cama en la que ahora descansaba y se acercó a Granger, su expresión de sorpresa no se ocultaba, realmente era tan divertido aquello, su rostro se acercó más de lo normal al suyo haciendo que ella retrocediera hacia atrás el suyo, Malfoy tomo su brazo con fuerza -¿Qué- que- que estas haciendo Malfoy?

-Oh nada Ganger, solo te agradeceré como es debido – LA alzo de la silla en la que descansaba y a rastras la llevo a la puerta tirándola afuera de ella.

-Gracias Ganger en verdad, pero hubiera preferido estar muerto a pasar un día más contigo – dio un azotón de puerta.

Hermione estaba que echaba humo, ¡ese maldito idiota!

-¡Oigan ustedes, par de idiotas! – Grito Blaise.

Crabbe y Goyle voltearon a lo unísono.

-¿Han visto a Draco?

Ambos pensaron sobre ello

que par de idiotas siempre están con el cómo dos perros pegados y ¿es posible que no se den cuenta donde esta? Bufo. –Increíble – se dijo.

-No lo hemos visto desde ayer –Respondieron.

Blaise se detuvo un momento a pensar sobre ello y slio de allí.

Dirigió su rumbo buscando a Draco por los pasillos. si yo fuera Draco ¿Dónde estaría? Se preguntó. –Pero claro con el 4 ojos y el pobretón.

Ginny ya estaba lo bastante preocupada por su amiga ¿Dónde diablos se había metido?, ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué tal y tuvo un accidente o había sido devorada? No, no puede ser eso, Hermione es muy lista podría con esa o con cualquier otra situación.

Ron solo daba vueltas de un lado a otro, poniendo aún más nerviosa a su hermana.

-¿Quieres parar ron? Me pones nerviosa.

-Perdón! Pero yo si estoy preocupado por ella ¿sí?

Ginny rio – oh, lo dice quien dejo hasta el último momento para preocuparse por ella. – Acuso.

-Para tu información, si estuve preocupado por ella desde el principio.

-Lo que digas ron – Dijo Ginny Ignorando su comentario.

-Pero ¡Señor! – exclamo Harry.

-Quisiera hacer más, pero por ahora no es muy prudente que alguien salga del castillo, sin embargo hare mi mejor esfuerzo por Hermione. –dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa reconfortante

-No sé si pueda sentirme tranquilo con eso profesor, Voldemort ha vuelto y si es que ya consiguió un cuerpo físico no dudo que haya ido detrás de Hermione como cebo para atraerme. –Dijo con evidente preocupación.

-Tranquilo Harry, todo estará bien la señorita Granger es muy lista de eso no hay duda…

-¡Dumbuldore! –Snape entro casi tirando la puerta a zancadas.

-Profesor Snape, que grata sorpresa. –Dijo Dumbledore con entusiasmo. – ¿Que le trae por aquí?

Snape con su alto porte y su seria mirada penetro en los ojos de Harry a quien miraba con cierto desprecio.

-Quiero informar la desaparición de un alumno de Slytherin. –Dijo con el entusiasmo de una piedra.

-¿Puede decirme quien es Profesor? –Musito amablemente.

-Draco Malfoy – Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos ¿Draco Malfoy? Pensó.

-Interesante Severus. –Dumbledore dijo con bastante interés en el asunto.

-Albus, quisiera saber que es lo interesante, un alumno de mi casa está perdido quien sabe dónde. –Dijo Snape con evidente molestia.

-Ambos pueden estar tranquilos, los hallaremos y quizás también hallemos una sorpresa también –Dijo con una amable sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

Hermione había salido a tomar aire, busco algún lugar lo bastante relajado y se situo a orillas de un lago.

-Veamos – Dijo Hermione, abriendo el libro por sobre la mitad, sin embargo noto algo diferente el libro no contenía solo 1 historia, habían dos, una que ella ya conocía y otra nueva, una relacionada con la portada.

Había un hermoso paisaje las hojas caían y el viento hacia una hermosa música, el agua ondulaba y los pequeños seres con campanillas revoloteaban a su alrededor, Hermione sostenía el libro que no hace mucho había recuperado de aquel idiota, sentía que las dudas podían resolverse allí, sin embargo mientras más leía más se daba cuenta de que solo era un cuento para niños, algo diferente de lo que esperaba.

'' _Era hace una vez, un hermoso bosque desolado donde los humanos no solían tocar o siquiera acercarse a sus alrededores quizás ¿por miedo?, en aquel lugar vivía un enorme Dragón, sus alas eran tan gigantes y magnificas que cualquier otro de los millones de dragones que Vivian allí, sus ojos verdes como el diamante Dresde brillaban al son del océano, en aquella época había un línea entre humanos y '_ _ **'los del reino vecino'',**_ _el dragón se llamaba, Dugrey un nombre bastante peculiar, aquel dragón solía volar siempre, en las grandes alturas en las que el solía viajar podía ver el mar, los árboles , las nubes, el aire pegando fuertemente sobre su rostro, aquello le apasionaba, pero entonces un día ocurrió…_

 _Una pequeña se encontraba desolada y perdida entre aquel boque podía ver que habían heridas en su cuerpo. El dragón aterrizo delante de sus ojos, parecía ser una pequeña… humana._

'' _¿Qué haces aquí?'' pregunto el Dragón._

'' _Solo eh venido a tomar unas vallas, señor dragón, no me haga daño'' Contesto la humana._

 _Dugrey al estar de cerca ante aquella humana pudo notar que era una mujer, su cabello era miel y brillaba como los rayos del sol, sus labios eran rojos como las manzanas y su piel tan palida como el hielo relucía con el toque del sol sobre ella, su belleza era infinita tan hermosa como las ninfas a quien solía frecuentar, demasiado hermosa para ser humana se dijo._

'' _bien, tómalas y vete de aquí, no nos gustan los humanos'' Dugrey alzo el vuelo y dejo a la humana tirada en el suelo, él sabía que no viviría por mucho sus heridas eran de muerte._

 _Volvió a su cueva, tomo una larga siesta y decidió olvidar a aquella humana, no había esperanza para ella._

 _A la mañana siguiente Dugrey había ido con las ninfas del valle._

'' _¿Qué lo trae por aquí?'' preguntaron animadas._

'' _Solo vine por unas vallas'' las ninfas rieron y revolotearon a su alrededor dando saltitos y cantando, las hadas tomaron flores y comenzaron a adornar sus cuernos._

'' _Ten Dugrey'' dijo una de las ninfas ''es extraño que nos pidas esto pero si tú lo haces debe ser algo importante''_

 _Dugrey tomo las vallas y alzo el vuelo dando una oleada de aire a las ninfas y hadas que estaban a su alrededor. Dugrey viajo hasta donde había visto a aquella humana era imposible volverla a ver allí._

 _Bajo a aquel árbol donde había la había visto por última vez, sin embargo no habían rastros de ella, cuando ya se disponía a volver, escucho unos ruidos provenientes en el fondo del bosque, Dugrey se venturo y pudo hallar a la pequeña humana sobre un enorme charco de sangre proveniente de ella, la tomo con su hocico y la llevo a su cueva, allí le dio a beber de sus sangre y la humana comenzó recobrar fuerza, traía puesto solo un pequeño manto que cubría su piel pálida, la manta era tan delgada que se podía ver su cuerpo, sus abundantes pechos y su figura bien marcada._

'' _¿Por qué lo hiciste? Creí que no te agradaban los humanos'' pegunto._

'' _No me agradan sin embargo tú me causas intriga''_

-Señorita- Saludo el hombre con una reverencia frente a Hermione, sacándola de su libro.

-Oh señor, ¿Cómo se encuentra el día de hoy? - Pregunto Hermione.

-Muy bien gracias por su preocupación ¿puedo saber qué libro es el que está leyendo? – Señalo.

Hermione miro su libro buscando alguna pista de su nombre – Me gustaría decírselo pero no sé realmente su nombre – Dijo decepcionada.

-Déjame verlo – Intercalo su bastón y se inclinó. Sacudió un poco el libro y comenzó a ojearlo.

-Me gustaría poder encontrar una respuesta allí, pero creo que no es más que un cuento de hadas.

El hombre quien curioseaba aquel libro, se detuvo un momento y pareció haber cambiado la atmosfera alrededor de él. –El libro puede ayudarle a hallar más de una respuesta señorita…

-¿A qué se refiere? – Pregunto confusa.

-Puede que ahora no lo entienda pero a veces suele ser difícil encontrar un paraíso cuando solo hay aspereza en el alrededor…

En aquel instante un viento resoplo por aquel lugar y pareció haber escuchado melodías en ella.

-Por cierto el libro se llama ''tin omorfiá kai to thirío''La bella y la bestia'' en español – el hombre le devolvió el libro – El titulo lo dice – El hombre de porte elegante tomo nuevamente su bastón y se retiró.

Hermione quedo aturdida ante aquel hombre, cuando puedo regresar a la realidad miro nuevamente el libro en sus manos y el título en el ''tin omorfiá kai to thirío''

Con muchas dudas en su cabeza Hermione lo vio desvanecerse

El atardecer era hermoso en Hogwarts luces se desprendían de la tarde noche y los últimos rayos del día nacían.

-Harry estará bien, lo sé. Es Hermione – Ginny lo tomo del hombro.

-Lo sé, sé que sin ella Ron y yo ya hubiésemos desaparecido desde el primer año en Hogwarts, pero es solo que tengo miedo de no volver a verla.

Ginny solo pudo regalarle una mirada de compasión y comprensión por lo que pasaba, recostó su cabeza en su hombro y vieron juntos al horizonte.

-Si llegase a regresar Draco lo cual podría ser improbable. Te hare una cita con el –dijo Blaise recostado a lado de una Hufflepuff

-¿Puedes hacer eso Blaise? – Pregunto emocionada.

-Por supuesto, hablas conmigo y para mi nada es imposible ni siquiera con esa serpiente.

Aquella chica quien estaba desnuda sobre su cama se abalanzó sobre el Slytherin con perfectos pectorales y abdominales bien marcados.

-Hey tranquila aun estas sudada. – La hizo a un lado.

-Lo siento Blaise – Se disculpó.

-Como sea tengo cosas que hacer – Tomo su camisa y comenzó a vestirse.

-¿Me vas a dejar así?

-Sí, sí quiero más te buscare. – l e guiño el ojo.

Blaise tomo su saco y salió por la puerta.

Ginny quien iba con paso apresurado choco con un alto moreno, recogió sus libros los cuales se habían caído y miro la insignia al levantarse

-Hey pelirroja si quería llamar mi atención solo hubieras llamado por mí –Dijo con egocentrismo.

-Zabini, no tengo tiempo deberías de estar ahora mismo con el palo de escoba y dejarme a mi tranquila.

-Oh como quisieras, pero creo que ya no lo volveremos a ver por aquí, ya sabes, ahora tendrán que ver una nueva cara y yo como buen amigo de mi Draco me sacrificare por remplazarlo –Dijo con sarna. – Aunque no creo que sea tan malo – Tomo un mechón rojizo -¿O sí?

-Lamento herir tus sentimientos Zabini pero si, serás solo una carga más que debemos aguantar por Snape, pero no creo que llegues a la altura de Draco – Ginny sabía que comprarlo con su amigo podría llegar a herir su ego.

-Ya veremos rojita. – Ladeo una sonrisa y se retiró de aquel lugar.

Menos mal Ginny había avisado que quizás llegaría a la reunión, tenía que recoger papeles y estaba siendo reprendida por Minerva, había hecho estallar el laboratorio de mandrágoras, ¿Cómo? Viendo la perspectiva su hermano Ron Weasley tenía toda la culpa, días anteriores los dos hermanos habían estado discutiendo en la Madriguera y por obra del destino las varitas habían sido intercambiadas, pero no, Merlín no era una buena persona puesto que Ginny había confundido su varita con la varita rota que había tenido Ron hace unos años y gracias a ello las ultimas clases que había tenido habían sido un desastre total.

-Listo aquí están – Dijo Ginny Exhausta.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Pregunto una Revenclaw

-Lo siento chicos tuve un inconveniente con una serpiente. – Dijo Ginny.

Los chicos estaban sentados en una ventana, habían 2 Revenclaw Una chica y un chico y 2 Gryffindor los dos eran chicos, con Ginny en aquel equipo eran 5 personas.

-Encontramos estos libros acerca de elixires y ya marcamos lo más relevante solo falta escribirlos en los pergaminos- Dijo una Revenclaw con cabello negro oscuro y piel pálida.

-Me parece justo que escribamos nosotros ya que llegamos tarde- Dijo un Gryffindor de cabello castaño oscuro y piel morena, uniéndose con Ginny y el otro Gryffindor.

-Entonces nosotros nos encargaremos de la presentación- Dijo la Revenclaw de pelo azabache.

-Muy bien dicho – Dijo emocionado un chico de piel pálida como el hielo y cabello miel de Gryffindor, alzando el pulgar en su frente a su mirada de la Revenclaw.

La Revenclaw sonrió ante ese gesto, le pareció gracioso y tierno, asintió con la cabeza y ella y sus compañeros fueron a su sala común a acabar con los preparativos de la presentación.

-¿Por qué les dijiste eso Tobías? – Pregunto el Gryffindor.

-Porque es justo ¿o no te parece así Audi? – pregunto el Gryffindor de piel pálida.

-Pero por supuesto ¡que no! En todo caso ¡yo había llegado mucho antes que ellos! – Exclamo.

Oh vamos Audi como si esto no fuera a ser divertido – Dijo con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro rodeando a Audi con su brazo sobre los hombros.

-Pues comienzo a dudarlo – Dijo con decepción avanzando lado de él.

-¡Oigan! ¿No olvidan algo? – Pregunto Ginny con todas las cosas encima: pergaminos libros, maderas tintas etc.

-¡Es verdad! – Regreso Tobías por su varita que había olvidado en la ventanilla. –Listo ahora sí, vámonos Audi – Dijo sonriente.

-¡TOBIAS! – Grito Ginny.

Tobías soltó una carcajada –Vamos Ginny es solo una broma.

Los tres chicos con sus cosas sobre las manos caminaban entre los pasillos para llegar a su sala común sin embargo no contaban con encontrarse una escena algo ¿extraña?

Luna Lovegoos estaba dando saltitos detrás de Severus Snape con su capa sobre sus manos, miro a sus amigos y les dedico una dulce y agradable sonrisa extendiendo su mano para saludarlos. Los tres chicos quedaron confundidos y sorprendidos ante aquella escena con millones de interrogantes en sus cabezas.

Malfoy quizás tuviese un monstruo dentro de su estómago puesto que no dejaba de gruñir. Si lo que le había dicho Granger era cierto no había comido en 2 días, tenía demasiada hambre pero para su desgracia aquel lugar no portaba con elfos domésticos que le hicieran de comer. O quizás… Pensó por un momento hasta formular un plan en su cabeza. Dobby.

Dobby estaba entre los bosques que el castillo tenia, miraba los bellos paisajes que podía encontrar, estaba feliz de estar en un lugar como aquel con su amiga Hermione Granger

-¿Dónde diablos puede estar esa cosa? – Se preguntó Draco.

Caminaba sin rumbo aún no había explorado aquel castillo asi que se encontraba desorientado caminando entre pasillos. -¡MALDICION!- Malfoy se había atorado con un quinqué que colgaba de una pared. Caminar con cuernos en la cabeza no parecía ser una tarea fácil, el aún no estaba acostumbrado a ellos y mucho menos podía calcular su tamaño cuando pasaba por debajo de algún lugar donde su cuerpo y altura normal entraría sin problemas pero su cuernos, sus malditos cuernos eran el problema.

Malfoy salió del castillo, no encontraba a Dobby por ningún lado y su falta de orientación por el castillo no era de mucha ayuda. Camino hasta encontrar un lago, su reflejo era increíblemente hermoso, aunque con las personas que se mantenían a su alrededor era un chico engreído malo y que haría cualquier cosa por obtener lo que quisiese, era solo su fachada que solía utilizar, en parte era cierto pero su hobby secreto era observar los paisajes en tranquilidad alguna veces dibujaba, leía o pintaba. Eso lo mantenía tranquilo y por un momento podía salir de su horrible realidad que para los demás para él era una bendición el en el fondo realmente estaba confundido no sentía que fuera lo correcto pero ¿Cómo podía negar lo que sus padres le habían inculcado desde pequeño?

Tomo una pequeña roca que hayo con agua, la esparció entre las plantas y se dedicó a observarla con curiosidad sin darse cuenta que había salpicado a alguien.

-¡Hey! – Grito Hermione. Se levantó de entre las plantas que allí se encontraban, quito el agua que había salpicado en su cara y busco de entre el bosque quien había tenido la culpa, pensaba que quizás había sido una de las hadas traviesas queriendo jugar con ella, pero cuando encontró al culpable la piel se le erizo.

-¡Oye tú! Cuernos de Kudú – Grito Furiosa.

-Oh Granger no esperaba encontrarte aquí, debe ser una especie de conjuro desdichado para que nos encontremos aquí

-Es lo mismo que pienso.

-Como sea Ganger, no quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo o si quiera hablar contigo sin embargo debo hacerlo. – Hizo una pausa.

-Vaya creo que coincidimos al fin en dos cosas

-¿Has visto a Dobby? Necesito encontrarlo.

-¿Para qué lo quieres? –Pregunto desconcertada.

-No es de tu incumbencia Granger – Dijo molesto

-Entonces no es de tu incumbencia Malfoy. –Arranco la piedra en forma de vaso que Malfoy sostenía en su mano. – Y para tu información esto es mío – Le mostro l piedra frente a él.

Malfoy dio un bufido de cólera, tomo a Hermione de la muñeca donde sostenía la piedra y la hizo dar media vuelta encontrándose cara a cara.

-¡Suéltame Malfoy! – Dijo furiosa tratando de zafar su muñeca de la de él.

-Contesta mi pregunta – Dijo.

-¡No sé dónde este! ¡Así que suéltame de una vez si no quieres que te pase algo! – Amenazo.

-¿Qué podría hacerme una muggle como tú? – Reto.

Hermione soltó una sonrisa de lado. Una rama de árbol se enredó en los cuernos de Draco haciendo que este retrocediera de reversa.

-Para tu información Malfoy, no soy ninguna muggle soy una BRUJA y si no te quedo eso claro puedo dejarte colgado si apeteces.

-¡haz que me suelte ahora mismo Granger! –Ordenó Malfoy.

-Di ''por favor'' o no hago nada –Sentencio.

Draco dio un tremendo suspiro por dentro pero tendría que hacerlo si quería ser liberado.

-Por favor… Granger – Dijo derrotado.

Aquellas palabras le erizaron la piel, creo que prefería no volver a escucharle decir eso, aun que enseñarle un par de modales no estaría mal. Las ramas que sostenían los cuernos de Malfoy fueron sueltos.

Malfoy con una mueca de desprecio dibujada en su cara pronuncio un ligero ''gracias'' apenas audible, y se retiró de aquel lugar.

Hermione había encontrado una habitación ya hace 2 días que por obra de las hadas de aquel lugar habían hecho un dormitorio increíble de en sueño como las princesas de los cuentos que solía leer de niña, habían 4 puertas con ventanas y cortinas de seda y en frente de su cama un increíble balcón como el de Romeo y Julieta.

Hermione comenzó a divagar en su mente soñaba con que un príncipe llegara a rescatarla como en aquel libro y entonces darle un beso para saber que aquel hombre seria el indicado por el resto de su vida, de pronto comenzó a imaginar que Harry subía por aquel balcón y la rescataba dándole un tierno beso para descubrir que sería el a quien amria por el resto de sus días, pero de pronto apareció una imagen de Ginny triste en su mente y aquella fantasía se derrumbó. Hermione dio un pesado suspiro y se tumbó en la cama miro al techo y pensando en la nada y viendo la unión de muchas figuras en el techo. De pronto frente a ella apareció la imagen de Malfoy en la tarde siendo jalado por la rama del árbol y comenzó a reírse

-Para ser un niño rico y engreído los cuernos te van muy bien Malfoy – Se dijo.

De pronto comenzó a recordar un momento en las mazmorras cuando ella tenía 13 años y buscaba a sus dos amigos, no daba por donde se podían encontrar y entonces se encontró con él. Draco Malfoy ''el príncipe de los Slytherin'' En aquel entonces ella había pensado que sería molestada por el o peor torturada, pero no fue así, ella pudo ver a lo lejos que él tenía la mirada perdida y sus ojos eran cristalinos como si él hubiese estado ¿llorando? En aquel entonces Malfoy no había percibido a Hermione no hasta que alzo la vista y cruzo su mirada con ella, desviándola lo mas deprisa y yéndose por un corredor cerca de él.

Hermione comenzó a recordar momentos en los que había convivido con él, como aquella primera vez que le dijo _''sangre sucia''_ , o cuando lo golpeo en la nariz por a ver matado al hipogrifo o cuando una noche de festejo para los Gryffindor, los hermanos Weasley habían lanzado hechizos parecidos a los fuegos artificiales al cielo, Hermione había salido a tomar aire y en una de los balcones hallo a Malfoy, se veía tan solitario y triste, pareciese ser como si el no tuviese a nadie, su mirada estaba perdida en el ocaso de la noche, su cabello era movido por el viento y pareciese que se fundiría con ella. Sentía lastima por él y a la vez empatía, saco un pedazo de pergamino que guardaba en su suéter y escribió en el _''si sigues mirado la oscuridad te hundirás y solo serás devorado por ella, si miras más allá encontraras una luna resplandeciente llamando por ti''_ tomo el papel y le susurro un hechizo y este se convirtiese en un pajarillo que voló hasta el, Hermione se escondió detrás de una pared y miro.

Malfoy tomo el pajarillo revoloteando a su alrededor y miro la nota, busco a sus alrededores aquel autor de la nota, al ver que nadie se encontraba allí guardo la nota en su bolsillo y se fue con una suave sonrisa en sus labios que Hermione no pudo percibir.

-Como sea, ¡sigue siendo un grandísimo idiota!- Tapo su rostro con ambas manos en señal de frustración – Solo quiero salir de aquí y regresar a mi vida normal – Suspiro, dio vuelta y quede frente a una mesita de noche donde se encontraba el libro. Se incorporó y continúo con la lectura.

'' _Los días habían pasado y los días se habían convertido en semanas y de semanas a meses, las ninfas del bosque por primera vez envidiaban la belleza de una humana ¿Cómo podía ser aquella doncella tan hermosa?_

 _La doncella se encontraba a orillas de un rio, bebiendo un poco de agua._

 _-No deberías estar aquí –Dijo una ninfa del rio. – Los humanos solo causan desgracias y no dudo que tú nos causes una o a Dugrey. – Inquirió._

 _-No perteneces aquí – Dijo una ninfa más que salía de entre la espesura del bosque._

 _La doncella se levantó y miro a ambas ninfas, ella no quería causar ningún des infortunio, pero tampoco se dejaría amedrentar por aquellos seres._

 _-No necesito que me digan eso, Dugrey es quien me ha salvado, a él es a quien le debo le vida y daría lo que fuese por él._

 _-¿Aun si tuvieras que pagar con esa vida que él te ha devuelto? – Pregunto uno de las ninfas._

 _La doncella trago saliva, -pagar con su vida- pensó. Ella nunca había tenido una realmente, su vida siempre fue una desdicha: sus padres habían muerto y había quedado a merced de un mercenario que solo la había utilizado su cuerpo como forma de conseguir dinero fácil, la había hecho robar, la había golpeado y hasta había hecho que otros la golpeasen y hasta la había orinado nunca la había tocado o abusado de su cuerpo porque para él ella solo era mercancía o porquería, habían semanas en las que no alimentaba, era la burla para el pueblo y ni siquiera había dormido bajo un techo, el único calor que conocía era el de las vacas o cerdos cuando dormía con el ganado, su vida había sido un infierno hasta que una noche escapo y se escondió dentro del bosque sabía que nunca se atreverían a entrar allí, sin embargo la habían herido al llegar allí, pesaba que no viviría pero entonces Dugrey apareció._

 _-Le pagaría con mi vida y mi lealtad aunque no fuese suficiente, aun si hiciera que me comieran los lobos aceptaría con gusto. – Musito segura de ello._

 _Las ninfas comenzaron a caminar alrededor de ella con aire suspicaz y presuntuoso –Tu no serias capaz de eso, solo eres una niña humana._

 _-¡Habla con la verdad! – Hablo sacando los dientes y sus ojos se enmarcaron._

 _-Si lo que dices es real no te molestara ser mutilada por nosotras –Amenazo._

 _La doncella se mantenía firme con el pecho en alto, sus puños estaban fuertemente presionados, pero no estaría durativa lo que decía era verdad y no importaba lo que le hiciesen no cambiaría de opinión._

 _-Alto ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? – Llego un hombre alto de piel blanca y con armadura gris._

 _-Dugrey – Dijo una de las ninfas._

 _La doncella quedo perpleja, no entendía lo que sucedía, Dugrey era un Dragón no un humano._

 _-Pensamos que esta humano no pertenece aquí y que solo causara nos causara problemas a ti a nosotros._

 _-Yo decido hacer lo que me plazca con ella y ustedes no tienen por qué entrometerse._

 _Las ninfas callaron y solo agacharon su mirada, Dugrey por otra parte tomo a la doncella y se la llevo por el bosque._

 _Los días habían pasado y la doncella no se tomó la libertad de preguntar aquel inconveniente y su cambio tan abrupto de cuerpo de Dugrey._

 _-Dugrey –Dijo la doncella. – Lamento lo de aquel día._

 _-No es culpa tuya que las ninfas te tengan envidia – Aquel hermoso dragón de piel escamada había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre. – Tengo algo que mostrarte._

 _Aquel dragón inclino un de sus alas para que la doncella subiera por ella. Le mostro un hermoso paisajes que el montaba día noche y tarde, entendió por qué aquel dicho que decía ''un pajarillo vuela al son de su libertad'' aquel dragón le estaba mostrando su libertad, los colores, la brisa y el significado de aquella frase, si ella alguna vez quisiera morir pediría renacer en un ave, para poder sentir lo que Dugrey le estaba mostrando._

 _El dragón aterrizo cerca de un lago, al centro se mostraba una torre en ruinas. – Aquí hubo una vez un castillo con seres de este de este mundo – Dijo._

 _-¿y que paso con ellos?- Inquirió la doncella._

 _-Este reino gozaba de millones de riquezas, oro plata, diamantes… pero también se gozaba de humildad, felicidad y dicha, en aquel entonces el ser humano era permitido entrar y salir a su gusto, nuestra especie confió en la tuya… Melania. – Pronuncio su nombre._

 _Melania se desconcertó al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por primera vez por Dugrey._

 _-Sin embargo, lo que para nosotros era humildad para el humano fue ignorancia… Una noche atacaron nuestro castillo y mataron cientos de vidas solo para conseguir objetos brillantes. Nuestra especie se alejó y fue dividido en los del ''otro reino'' y los tuyos Melania… - Pronuncio. – A eso se referían las ninfas cuando trataron de ahuyentarte._

 _-Entiendo – Dijo. – Soy una de ellos y creen que les hare daño en algún punto._

 _Dugrey asintió con la cabeza._

 _-¿Crees que sería capaz?_

 _-No puedo leer el futuro Melania._

 _Melania sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho aquello la había herido, ella daría todo por Dugrey y él no lo sabía._

 _-¿Sabes? Aquello que dije con las elfas fue verdad – L doncella miro fijamente los ojos de Dugrey. – Daria mi vida por ti, y se que en algún momento podre demostrártelo._

 _Dugrey sonrió y se tiró a un costado le doncella – Lo sé niña, ahora ven a dormir. – Abrió una de sus enormes alas y la doncella se internó en ella._

Su estómago gorgoreo de hambre, Hermione no había comido en toda la tarde, necesitaba algo de energía, dejo el libro en la mesita de noche y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, también se lo que se siente que todos te crean extraño. – Dijo luna acariciando a lo que aparentemente era invisible.

-Señorita Lovegood, le suplico que salga de mi despacho. – Ordeno Snape.

-Sí, también me parece que eso es un poco molesto

-Señorita Lovegood –Dijo disgustado.

-Oh! Lo siento profesor – Dijo luna pero rápidamente se distrajo con unas plantas sobre una ventana.

-Le pido amablemente que se dirija a sus clases…

Luna había puesto una coronilla de flores y hojas sobre el cabello grasiento de Severus.

-Hola luna - Saludo Harry -¿Qué haces fuera del despacho de Snape?

-Solo visitaba algunos Blogestorks en su despacho, pero me parece que no le gustó mucho el reglo que le hice.

-¿Qué son los Blogestorks? – pregunto Ron.

-Son pequeños seres de piel grisácea, escamosa y gelatinosa con antenas en sus cabezas y suelen ser los culpables de esconder pasiones o cambiar algunos objetos de lugar – Dijo Luna perdida en el techo del castillo. – Vaya creo que uno piensa saltarte, Ron deberías tener cuidado también pueden causarte dolor de espalda – Sonrió.

Ron miro elevo rápidamente la mirada hacia el techo esperando que le callera algo, tembló sobre sus piernas y se apresuró a llevarse a Harry de allí. –Harry ¿quieres apresurarte? No quiero quiero que nada me caiga encima.

Harry se despidió de luna alternando su mano y salió de allí a rastras de Ron.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? – Pregunto Hermione.

-No es obvio Granger? Estoy haciendo una obra de arte – Dijo petulante.

Hermione se bufo, Malfoy se movía como todo un experto según su egocéntrica cabeza, pero estaba segura de que no sabía que estaba preparando, ¿acaso eran especias con sopa y jugo de mango?

-Señor experto de artes culinarias ¿no crees que solo le hace falta un poco de vinagre? – Dijo sarcástica.

-¿Vinagre? ¿Qué es eso?

Hermione se mofo de el - ¿De verdad piensas ponerle también eso? – Tapo su boca no podía contenerse de la carcajada.

-Ya veremos quién me ruega por que le dé un poco de esto – sonrió con sorna.

-SI, ya veremos si tan solo tú puedes comerlo – Sonrió y salió de la cocina no podía esperar ver su cara cuando estuviera comiendo de _esa cosa._


End file.
